


Late Night Meetings

by WindsorMama3



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:29:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsorMama3/pseuds/WindsorMama3
Summary: A late night meeting at Rio's sees the sexual tension and other tensions coming to a head.





	Late Night Meetings

The hot coffee burned her throat as she downed it. It’s late. Way later than she should be out considering she has to do carpool in the morning.

Rio’s apartment is dark. The only light is that of the dining room chandelier. It comes down like a spotlight on the dark cherry wood table. They’ve been working for hours and Beth can feel her eyelids growing heavier with every passing minute.

“Is that it? Are we done?” She whines.

Rio doesn’t even look up from the stack of paperwork in front of him. His ballpoint pen hanging off his bottom lip.

“Nobody is forcing you to stay, Ma.” He says through gritted teeth.

His eyes still glued to his work. She huffs, annoyed. She hates when he dismisses her.

“We have gone over it, again and again Christopher! I’m working my fingers to the bone, here! I am exhausted and we keep going over the same things!”

He ignores her. She slams her hands down in frustration.

“Rio!” She roars.

He still appears in deep thought.

“You want Chinese?” he asks casually.

Her blues eyes widen.

“Are you kidding me? You’re ridiculous!” She mutters. “I am done. Goodnight! I told you that we have a solid work structure – thanks to me, might I add – and we don’t need to -”

There is a tug in the corner of his lips, pulling them into a smirk.

“And I’ve told you Elizabeth, that my work is never done!” he finally looks at her.

“_Our_ work, Christopher.” She purrs. “This is just as much my business as it is yours. Don’t forget that ...partner.”

Under the yellow light, she sees his eyes darken. His pen still resting in his mouth. He leans forward, broadening his shoulders in an attempt to intimidate her. “Is that right?” his voice deepens. Before this might have made her cower but it stirs something up inside of her.

She mirrors him, standing tall. She places her hands on her hips in protest. She will not be intimidated this time.

That is until she sees him reaching behind his back. The familiar sheen of a gold pistol emerging from behind him. The sound it makes as he rests it on the table sends a shiver down her spine. But she is not afraid. Instead, it sends a rush of adrenaline through her. The good kind. She shifts on her heels, refusing to back down.

“What are you going to do? Shoot me?” her voice drops to a whisper as she challenges him.

He finally pulls the pen from between his lips. The sound of the plastic hitting the floor as he tosses it echoes in the silence of the apartment. He startles her when he nearly leaps from his seat. Lunging towards her with his chest leading. Before she knows it, he is in her face. He places the cold barrel of the gun against her skin. The heat begins to pool inside of her. That familiar tingle grows between her legs. She exhales heavily. She hates that she is so turned on by this but she hates how much she’s showing it because it causes him to smile. That same shit-eating grin he has when he thinks he’s winning. She won’t let him win. She pushes the gun away but the force of her push only brings him closer. She can feel his breath on her face. His lips part as he grows intoxicated by her own loss of breath. Her mind races in search of something clever to say.

But before she can say anything, he roughly grabs her body and turns her from him. Just as quickly he tugs her back into him. Her hips crashing into his. His body holding her up. The barrel of the gun, now climbing up across her chest, ascending her heaving breasts. With the gun in one hand, his other hand finds her throat and he firmly wraps his fingers around her. The pressure is enough to cause her to lose her breath but she doesn’t feel choked. She feels aroused by his forceful hold on her but also the bulge poking her from behind. His jeans are stretched by his throbbing tool as his feet push her own apart. He breathes into her neck as he keeps his grip on her throat.

“Do you think that you’re in control, ma?” he hisses.

She can’t say anything with his grip on her neck. He uses his body to lead her to his bed which awaits them in the darkness of his apartment. As they leave the only light behind, she feels safe in his arms even with the gun resting on her chest. He turns her around to face him. In the dark, she tries to adjust. Instead, she relies fully on his touch. His hand is now freeing the hair from her face - his favorite. The hard, cold round of the gun is now resting on her heart and slips into the crevice of her cleavage and spreads her breasts apart. The heavy glock pulls heavy on her top button. She had just bought this shirt this morning and it was not cheap.

_Please don’t rip -_

Before she can conjure the thought the sound of tearing fabric and clanking buttons along the hardwood floor. She gasps. But she isn’t upset.

Rio hasn’t said a word. He is letting his hands do the talking as they travel across her back and under her bra. She is grateful when he unhooks it with care rather than tear it off her. The weight of them being freed feels so good as she leans into him. Her arms going above his head and wrapping themselves around his neck. He still has the gun to her heart as he shoves her onto the bed. She’s adjusted by now and she can make out his face in the dark. The eagle on his neck visible and swooping down to her as he lands on top of her. His hands still dancing across her body as his lips find a spot on her chest. They make their way down to the pinks of her nipples and she feels his tongue circling there. By now, her panties are so wet and he hasn’t even made it to her pants yet. His fingers fiddle with the button for a second as he rests the gun to her chin causing her to look up at the ceiling. He frees her from her jeans, being careful with her feet and ankles. He moves swiftly. He is a figure in the darkness. His silhouette is lean as she watches him removes his clothes. He groans as he pulls himself free from his jeans. She closes her eyes as her fingers find her swollen folds. She whimpers as she starts rubbing herself. But he roughly shoves her hands away using the gun.

“Naw, ma. Not time yet.” his voice, a whisper.

She feels his weight shifting the bed as he climbs on top. He pushes her knees apart with one hand and places the gun down on the bed with the other. His lips press to her thighs. She shudders as he gets closer to her slick panties which he hasn’t even made it to yet. He hovers above her. His breath hot on her as the throbbing intensifies. Her back arches with the writhing of her desire as she sharply pulls herself closer to his mouth. It works and his mouth crashes into her soaking panties. She can hear him chuckle as he takes her into his mouth fully. His tongue finding a home there and bringing her closer to her climax. “Christopher!” she cries as she inches closer. His hand cups her breast, pinching her nipples and pulling on them. She can feel it building in her. The rawness of her pleasure aching in the pit of her stomach and crashing down in her core. She cries in ecstasy as she fills his mouth with her juices. She can feel his lips curl into a smile as he lingers there, soaking her up.

She catches her breath as he finally emerges from between her legs. He stops. The barrel now resting against his forehead with her fingers wrapped around the trigger. Amused, he smiles. It is turn to challenge her and he knows she enjoys the game. She pushes him backwards and he falls onto his back. She climbs on top and rubs her slick opening along the length of his shaft. He can’t help but grin at her sudden power trip – gun in hand. She rests it on his neck right in the face of the eagle. She clicks it back to remind him that she has control. She slides back on to his tip. She hovers, teasing him. Now, she is smiling. She is enjoying this. He slips inside of her which almost immediately causes them both to let out a pleasureful moan of pure sexual energy. She struggles with her rhythm for a moment before she starts rocking to his hips. He allows her to take control. Her body coming down hard on his throbbing cock. He groans which each thrust, each time he fills her completely. She throws her head back, taking in every inch. He can feel her tightening around him and her body grabbing hold of him. Their flesh makes wet noises as she starts to rock harder. Her moans fill his apartment and she no longer cares who hears her.

“Elizabeth...” he purrs up to her as he takes in the sight of her getting off.

It comes hard as she comes down a final time. Her inner walls gripping him tightly and then releasing him over and over again. She whines as she sinks into him. Her body quivering with every sensation with him still inside of her. When she regathers herself, she pulls herself off of him freeing him from her grasp. She drops the gun to the floor. They lay side by side for several minutes.

Both pursuing the will to finally breathe.

He breaks the silence.

“You want Chinese?”

**Author's Note:**

> Only my second fan-fic.


End file.
